


You see it?

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Death from Old Age, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Life lasting love, M/M, Memories, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: “You see it, silly?”“W-What?”“You see it? How there was nothing to worry about? How I wasn’t lying? How you in fact were the love of my life? How this was meant to be forever?”
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You see it?

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I wrote yesterday in my way back to my hometown to celebrate my second originshipping anniversary. Enjoy :)

Before shutting the door, Wallace gave Emily a sweet smile, nodding, and she, this collected, this put together nowadays, seemed to understand and accept it.

And now he was alone again in his bedroom, he sighed deeply as he approached the left side of the bed.

Steven had his wrinkled eyes shut, the only sign that he was still alive being the fluttering movement of his eyelids, though, his breath was very slow now, struggling.

And Wallace took a seat by the bed, with a very slow pace too since his back everyday ached more and more, and cleared his throat to say some words.

“Today the weather is perfect to collect some rocks, isn’t it?”

His husband opened his eyes, very slowly, and the blue, each time more grey-ish color of these gave him a primal comfort he was so used to by now.

“Maybe you should ask Emily and her kids to go rock hunting with you,” he replied with barely a thread of voice, struggling a smile.

Wallace just hummed, “you are so lazy now, you oldie. Now you don’t even want to rise from bed to go rock hunting, where’s your spirit at, huh?”

“At this point... maybe in hell, you know, for desecrating sacred places in search of rare rocks.”

And despite the situation, both were laughing lightheartedly at the time stepping cruelly on them, remarking that ‘one day of some year many years from now’ was, in fact, today.

“Wallace...”

“Yes?”

“Could you hold my hand?”

What wouldn’t he be doing for this man at this point of his life? What hadn’t he mindlessly done for him after all those years? 

“Just try to not get too flustered.”

And again, there it was, that laugh that even if was weak, held all the emotion he remembered, that imperishable emotion.

And then... Steven stared right at his direction, smiling gently, sincerely, his eyes sparkling in the utter adoration Wallace knew he saved for him and him alone, that adoration he had treasured since forever, that he had always felt so proud of and spent decades and decades trying to keep. 

“How are you so beautiful, huh?”

That made him blush, shake his head a bit self consciously, and snort.

“Come on now, we all know this is a lie you only say to make me feel better about how I look now. You always only say it to make me feel better.”

Even if that seemed painful for him, Steven collected his will to shake his head, “the more I see you, the more beautiful you are. You are as beautiful as the day we met... I still get that feeling every time I see you...”

His tired teal eyes felt like watering at this exact moment, but a promise was a promise, so he wouldn’t make this more difficult.

“How... expressive of you.”

“You taught me to be this way. You taught me so many things...”

Wallace would enjoy every second of this, so, he returned his moved glare to Steven, and saw himself reflected in those beautiful eyes of his, those pupils that after all these years still expanded with fascination whenever they focused on him.

And... he could see it. He could see it so painfully clearly now, like a movie he wouldn’t ever grow sick of watching.

Behind this old, aching, fading yet beautiful Steven, he saw the kid of fancy clothing and big blue eyes staring at him curiously to then start to ramble to him about rocks and how awesome his Aron was; he saw the stiff young man that captivated him by heart, the one with an insatiable wanderlust and an endless energy, arriving to Devon, late, with dusty exploring clothes and apologizing in an endearing display of humbleness; the one that would shake at his touches, blush, look at him as if he was his whole world, ask him with a needy voice to hold him, to never let go-

“Is this it?” Was the only question he could formulate while playing the movie of his story with Steven on his head.

And he just replied, tensely, “s-seems like.”

Now, he also saw the very same expression Steven wore on his face that one night at the beach when, between desperate sobs, with his heart all on his very apprehensive sleeve, he asked him to marry him. 

While feeling his heart squeezing, Wallace realized that... it had always been Steven. There wasn’t a moment in which it wasn’t Steven the one his heart beat for, the one that held his affections and all the right ways to do him wrong –even if he never used this to harm him, at least not intentionally.

And it all had came together to this moment; being in their room, the shrine of their love that had seen so many of their phases, with a whole life of achievements and shared success behind them, a beautiful daughter outside, grandchildren, and a whole family they built together.

And so, Wallace cleared his rustled throat to say:

“You know something? I was remembering the other day...” and he chuckled.

“W-What?”

“The day you proposed. Remember how you were crying because you were genuinely scared that if we married we were going to end up divorcing?”

And that stiff, apprehensive expression changed into the one Wallace remembered pretty well from the days when Lance and Cynthia tried to embarrass Steven in front of Emily when she was still a little kid.

“Dear lord...”

But Wallace drew their laced, old, wrinkled and shaky hands close to his face, and gave a smooth kiss to Steven’s palm, and lingered his lips there for a while before speaking again.

“You see it, silly?”

“What?”

“You see it? How there was nothing to worry about? How I wasn’t lying? How you in fact were the love of my life? How this was meant to be forever?

Steven squeezed his lips, the same way he would do as a kid when he was trying to not cry at his parents divorce, but at the end, cracked the same wholehearted laugh he would every time Wallace would teach him a new curse word.

“I’m in fact silly...”

“The silliest. To think for one moment that I would ever stop loving you...”

And he shook his head, lovely, squeezing his hand in exchange:

“Thank you for always loving me, at any moment, with that patience of yours. Thank you for loving me even when I didn’t deserve it, when I was a brat, when I was too elusive, when I was too impatient...”

“You always deserved it, every single bit of love I poured into you, you deserved it.”

“I don’t know what could I had done so well since such a young age to have you always loving me… even until this point, until now that I’m in fact just old, lazy bones.”

“Existing has always been enough.”

And he sighed, sublimely.

“I love you, Wallace. We can’t stop time, or go back in it, no, this has to happen, but… I love you so much, and I’m happy I spent every day of my life loving you. There wasn’t a moment in which I didn’t love you, no, even before meeting you... I was aching to have a friend like you.”

And he decided to smile, to end this in the bestest of notes.

“Will we be this cheesy when we meet again on the other side?”

“I don’t know if they allow cheesiness in hell.”

“You shouldn’t have desecrated those rocks, Steven... now we are doomed to be horny in hell instead than cheesy in heaven.”

“Well, doesn’t sound bad for me...”

They shared another laugh, one of their last of this lifetime full of inside jokes and mischievous giggles.

And suddenly, their laughter died down, just like Steven was doing right now, getting soft on his spot, weaker.

“Goodbye, Wallace. I love you.”

“I love you more. Please, wait for me, huh! Oh, and tell Juan I love him and I miss him.”

“Will Juan be in hell too?”

“He’s got some crazy stories from his twenties.”

“Ugh, I must have asked for them earlier.”

“Well, try to negotiate your way to heaven, then! Because, now that I think about it... where we will meet with Emily? Huh?”

“I shouldn’t have desecrated those rocks...”

And again, they laughed away the sadness, the melancholy, not allowing the cruel time to ruin this for them, no; after all, this had been a good life, a life anyone would have wished for, a long life of messes, confessions, love, friendship, overcoming hard times and succeeding together.

And when Steven sighed, calmed despite his exhaustion, Wallace knew this was the moment.

“Goodbye, Wallace. Thank you for everything. See you soon.”

“Goodbye, Stevie. Love you forever.”

And Wallace placed his lips on their lacing hands once more, and lingered them for a long, long while spent in a silence that spoke louder than any words could, until he felt Steven’s grip getting loose, too loose, and the sparkle of his eyes dying down definitively, leaving only a dull, lifeless blue color.

But Wallace did not burst down in sobs, no; he just silently thanked life for ever drawing him close to this angel in earth, accepting with the pain of his heart that this chapter was over: after 90 years it had to finish, it was only natural, and this was the best finale; not in the middle of a climatic crisis, not in a violent way, not so suddenly while expecting him to be back from work, not because of some sort of sacrifice Steven would do for Emily, no. It ended peacefully in their room, their bed, between the four walls in which they loved each other with calmed passion and burning tenderness.

As a single tear slid from his wrinkled, flabby cheek, Wallace insisted with being thankful, after all, the both of them together learned things they wouldn’t had been able to separately; they learned, and lived in their very own skin, about life lasting love, eternal love, and this was more than anyone could say.

And, Wallace was happy it hadn’t been the other way around, that it hadn’t been Steven the one to see him in his last moments, after all, the most sensitive to these topics had always been him; this would had been too much for Steven to handle, he could easily imagine the old man isolating, stopping from eating, going silent even about his rocks out of sadness and loneliness, so, Wallace was happy to do this last sacrifice for Steven, to keep himself alive long enough so it wasn’t Steven outliving him and mourning, no.

And now, in the silence of his crying... Wallace knew his life had actually stopped and came to an end here, and the rest of his days left will only come by, in plain patience, accomplishing all his missions left in this life, smiling and being a good father and grandparent, yes, but always waiting to run the same fate and meet his lover in the other side of the rainbow. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you could see, many of my separated hcs were all mixed in this work, but like a month ago, one of my favorite groups ever released [this song](https://youtu.be/7K5Fi61nF64), and I had to all the way write something based off this, and I thought the topic would be perfect for a second anniversary post so here we are :) I hope y’all enjoyed this bittersweet piece of mine even if it’s short because I haven’t had much time to write, you know, as a celebration of mine for being in this awesome community for 2 years already :)


End file.
